


Рисковые игры

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Barry Allen, Established Relationship, Future Barry Allen, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Эобард Тоун — плохой мальчик, а значит, должен быть наказан. И если внимательные подчинённые его раскроют, то это никак не вина Барри Аллена. Ну, может, самую малость.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Kudos: 7





	Рисковые игры

Тоун никогда так сильно не благодарил вселенную за то, что Циско, находясь в состоянии творческого вдохновения, попросту забивал на внешний мир и целиком сосредотачивался на задании. Ибо, будь тот сейчас адекватен и внимателен, как обычно, то бы сразу заметил яркие алые искры спидфорса, вспыхивающие в глазах наставника.  
Гладкая поверхность вибратора невыносимо давила на распухшую простату, принося ужасное наслаждение. Тоун сдерживался из последних сил. Мужчине хотелось бы шевельнуться, чуть сместить игрушку внутри себя, но он не мог себе этого позволить: маски ещё не сорваны, и все вокруг считают его инвалидом, потерявшим способность ходить из-за того ужасного взрыва в СТАР-лабс. Да и коварный Аллен будущего — Тоун был в этом уверен! — наблюдал за ним, держа наготове пульт от вибратора. Стоит только пошевелить ногами — вибрация перейдёт на новый уровень, и тогда Эобард может не сдержаться. А он слишком долго шёл к своей цели, целых пятнадцать лет, чтобы вот так тупо раскрыть себя!  
— Доктор Уэллс, вам плохо? — чёртова Кейтлин!   
Нацепив на лицо дружелюбную (но больше, наверное, вымученную) улыбку, Эобард перевёл взгляд на девушку и сипло пробормотал:  
— Всё... Всё нормально. Да, хорошо всё. Кейтлин, я в порядке.  
— Ла-адно... — девушка с сомнением посмотрела на него. Взяв со стола какие-то бумаги, она поинтересовалась: — Можете тогда проследить за Барри? Мне не хватает рук за компьютером.  
«Твою мать!»  
— Да, конечно... Кейтлин... — поморщился Тоун, почувствовав, как вибрация внутри на мгновение ослабла, а потом вернулась в двойном размере, заставив мужчину крепко сжать ладони на подлокотниках.  
Путь до второй лаборатории был как никогда длинный. Вибрация внутри то прекращалась, то игриво возвращалась на первой-второй скоростях, погружая Тоуна в пучину блаженства, то взметалась до такой быстроты, что мужчине казалось, будто его трахал спидстер. Бёдра в такие моменты начинали неосознанно дрожать. Конечно, Эобард быстро замечал предательскую реакцию тела и с грехом пополам контролировал её, но с такими темпами стоило опасаться преждевременного раскрытия.  
Барри, его Барри, Флэш этого времени, самозабвенно трудился на беговой дорожке Циско. Яркие рыжие всполохи освещали лабораторию. Понадеявшись, что Кейтлин больше будет наблюдать за Барри, чем за ним, Уэллс вжался коляской в стол и глухо выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
Кровь мерными молоточками стучала в висках, а внизу всё сжималось и пульсировало. Барри будущего утихомирился. Остановив свой выбор на средней, пятой, скорости, он замер где-то неподалёку — Тоун буквально чувствовал на себе прожигающий злорадный взгляд.  
— Мне кажется, Барри скоро выйдет на новый уровень, — негромко произнесла Кейтлин, делая какие-то расчёты на клочке бумаги.  
Эобард рвано вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Пальцы на ногах поджались от невыносимо приятной вибрации, судорогой прошедшей по нервам.  
— Думаю, это оттого... что он... часто отдыхает... — практически простонал Тоун, чувствуя, как по лбу текут капли пота.  
Подозрительный взгляд Кейтлин стал очень подозрительным.  
— Думаете? — судя по всему, девушка хотела сказать, что ему самому нужен отдых, но не знала, как выразить это тактично.  
— Да! Сводите его в бар! — выдохнул Тоун, пока вибрация ненадолго стихла. — Это ему поможет!  
«А кто поможет вам, доктор?» — Эобард готов был поклясться, что увидел этот вопрос, который Кейтлин предпочла оставить при себе.  
— Со мной всё... — Тоун сжал зубы, едва удержавшись от дёрганья: Барри будущего принялся с остервенением переключать первую и девятые скорости, сводя мужчину с ума. — ... в порядке! Идите...   
— Ладно, — Кейтлин тяжело вздохнула, но спорить не стала.  
Эобард едва дождался, когда подчинённые уберутся из СТАР-лабс. Едва за Кейтлин, Циско и Барри закрылась дверь, напускная отстранённость слетела с лица Тоуна, как закат с вошедшего в ночь неба.   
— Твою мать! — выругался он, подскакивая и в мгновение ока стаскивая с себя штаны.  
Член болезненно натягивал ткань боксеров. Шипя от накатывающего волнами наслаждения, Эобард принялся стягивать и их, но дрожащие от возбуждения руки не давали ему сделать это эффективно.  
— Так-так-так... Что тут у нас? Пытающийся обойтись малой кровью Обратный Флэш. Как... предсказуемо, — разрезал тишину лаборатории насмешливый голос.  
Барри немедленно возник посреди комнаты, сжимая пульт. Вибрация тут же пропала.  
— Чего тебе надо? — устало прошипел Эобард. Честно говоря, Барри будущего с каждым новым визитом напрягал его всё больше и больше.   
Барри подошёл, прижал его к коляске и почти мило улыбнулся. Тоун же дёрнулся и мучительно поджал ноги — вибратор в очередной раз мягко скользнул по простате, принося невыносимое наслаждение.  
— Разве не очевидно? Мне нужен ты.  
— Извра... Ах!.. щенец...  
— Ой ли? Кто-то был не против вибратора, — Барри опустил руку на боксеры мужчины, мягко сжал его достоинство сквозь мокрую ткань и пустил вибрацию по длинным пальцам.  
Тоун не выдержал. Он громко вскрикнул, судорожно дёрнулся всем телом и беспомощно схватился за Барри. Он был на пике возбуждения, но кончить просто так не мог — его член обвивало специальное кольцо, которое не давало Эобарду подойти к финишу.   
Зелёные глаза Барри потемнели от страсти. Он схватил Тоуна за ворот свитера, вытащил из коляски и в мгновение ока прижал к ближайшему столу. Наскоро разорвав мешающие боксеры и вызвав тем самым недовольный рык Эобарда («Опять рвёшь, да что ж за напасть такая!»), Барри засунул сразу два пальца в истекающую смазкой задницу распростёртого под ним Тоуна. Нащупав вибратор, он обхватил его пальцами и резко вытащил из дёрнувшегося следом тела.  
— Вижу, ты не прочь... продолжить? — срывающимся голосом полуутвердительно поинтересовался Барри, выкинув игрушку куда-то за спину.  
Тоун согласно замычал и приглашающе двинул тазом.  
— Ну что ж, ты сам напросился!  
Лабораторию разрезали томные крики вперемешку с ругательствами. Барри вошёл в любимого соперника так стремительно, что Тоуна немного провезло животом по столу. Шипя, скуля и рыча на разные лады, Эобард вцепился в его края крепкой хваткой и подался навстречу Барри, чувствуя, как быстро движется член в его измождённом анусе.  
Барри с силой прижимал Тоуна к столу, лихорадочно менял угол проникновения, отыскивая одну важную вещь. Наконец его усилия были вознаграждены — головка члена резко прошлась по сладостному бугорку внутри Эобарда. А тот в ответ издал уже не крик, а самый настоящий визг.  
— Нравится? — Барри взмок, сильно возбудился, но ещё держал себя в рамках сознания, чего нельзя было сказать о Тоуне. Такое резкое преображение из опасного врага и гениального стратега в похотливую стонущую девку Барри веселило и возбуждало. — Нравится толстый член в заднице... да? — он схватил мужчину за бёдра, сжал их, оставляя на светлой коже красные следы.  
Эобард промычал что-то невразумительное. Зажмурившись, он перебирал ногами, пытался насладиться сильнее, но руки Барри не давали ему это сделать, удерживали на месте. Скреплённый кольцом член ныл и умолял о разрядке. Тоун стонал и метался по столу, чувствуя стекающие на бумаги капли пота, но Барри был непоколебим, как скала.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я вогнал тебе... этот член... по самые гланды? — прошептал он Эобарду на ухо, за волосы дёргая на себя и облизывая покрасневшую мочку. — Ну же... Не молчи, Эо... Скажи, что ты хочешь...  
— Трахни...  
— Что-что? — Барри, тяжело дыша, навалился на потное, конвульсивно дёргающееся тело, назло вообще переставая делать какие-либо фрикции.  
— Твою мать, трахни меня уже! — взвизгнул Тоун.  
В следующий миг его снова принялись таранить. Барри не стеснялся использовать спидфорс — Эобард не видел, но чувствовал, как молниеносные движения чужого члена в заднице сливались в болезненно-прекрасную вибрацию. Простата от перевозбуждения напухла и каждое микро-движение встречала таким ударом по нервам, что ноги дрожали и поджимались словно сами собой, а в глазах мелькали красные искры.  
Не прерывая сверхбыстрых движений, Барри просунул руку под дёргающегося Эобарда и обхватил его член. Отцепив кольцо, он выкинул его куда-то в сторону вибратора, после чего крепко сжал член и принялся тереть, пуская вибрацию вперемешку с рыжими молниями.   
Тоун охрип от собственных криков, оглох от стука крови в висках, ослеп от ослепительных вспышек спидфорса, гуляющих по лаборатории. Если бы сейчас вошёл кто-то из команды Флэша, у него возникло бы много вопросов.  
— Давай, Эо... кончай в мою руку... — простонал Барри. Движения резко прекратились — Тоун почувствовал, как внутри него брызнула струйка горячей спермы. Протяжно взвыв, он с силой толкнулся в вибрирующую руку и тоже унёсся за черту возбуждения, заляпав ладони Барри отходами своего наслаждения.  
Несколько минут оба приходили в себя. Потом Эобард громко выдохнул и пошевелился, чувствуя истому во всём теле.  
— Из-за тебя меня чуть не раскрыли, — устало прохрипел он сорванным голосом.  
Тоун не видел лица Барри, но мог поклясться, что тот озорно ухмыльнулся.  
— Но ведь не раскрыли же, — прошептал он, поцеловав Эобарда в изгиб шеи. — К тому же... мне нечего терять. А ты... Ты справляешься.  
— Эгоист, — выдохнул Тоун и почувствовал, как Барри тихо засмеялся, опаляя его шею горячим дыханием:  
— У меня был хороший учитель, Эо... Очень хороший...


End file.
